The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for removing solid particulate matter from liquid so that the liquid may be reused.
Many industrial processes which utilize liquids produce dense slurries in which those liquids are in admixture with solid particulate matter. For example, machining of metals typically requires a fluid coolant to be applied at the surface of the metal being machined in order to dissipate heat. A side product of the process is a dense mixture of coolant and swarf, or metal shavings. Material efficiency of such processes is improved if the solid particulate matter can be removed so that the liquid can be reused. One approach to achieve this result is filtration. However filter fouling, plugging of the filter with solid particulates, can greatly increase required filtration times.